


On the Run

by somekindofseizure



Series: WTID Supplemental Reading [7]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: IWTB, WTID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofseizure/pseuds/somekindofseizure
Summary: Anonymous asked:We're Stella and Scully able to be in touch when Scully and Mulder were on the run?





	On the Run

 

Scully calls her once, in the beginning to let her know what’s going on, explain why she’ll be out of touch. She plays it down, discusses it as if it’s something that will blow over.  Stella’s not sure if Scully believes that herself - she wants to help but Scully insists she not get involved.  

So Stella gets postcards from random little American towns about once a week, every other week sometimes.  There’s never anything written on them except “xo.”  It’s how Scully lets her know they’re still alive, they’re okay.  Stella puts them up on her board in the kitchen, replaces last week’s cactus with this week’s rolling creek, and over glasses of red wine tries to picture them in that place, tries to picture Scully pulling things together, putting an end to it somehow.  She treats it like a little game.  She has no choice but to trust Scully can handle it, Scully will know how to put an end to it, even if she can’t imagine how.

Then one day Stella gets an envelope with a return address on it.  The piece of paper inside has a phone number on it and nothing else (except the little hug and kiss symbols).  Stella doesn’t call and Scully fears she’s alienated Stella, faded out of her life the way they tried to fade out of their own.

One day Scully goes to their new mailbox - she’s still delighted that she has an actual mailbox again - and finds a postcard with a picture of a hotel in DC on it. On the back are dates of an upcoming weekend.  There’s no hug and kiss symbols - Stella gives those in person, and almost doesn’t let go.


End file.
